User talk:Beewing
Hello, everyone! Welcome to my den. My kits are asleep right now, so don't wake them by: *Cussing/Swearing *Starting arguments *Not being nice to eachother As long as you don't do that, they won't wake up and cry, okay? Thanks. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 21:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, there is currently a contest for the best name for this Valentine's Day Warrior: ''' '''Whoever can come up with the best name will win the contest and get a free charart! (You are allowed to enter more than one name) And also, please do not make your own contests untill 2014 (I'd like to keep these contests my own until then). Directions: In the left column, put your username. In the right column, put your name entry(ies). If you haven't decided on the entry name yet, put Undecided. But hurry; the names are being judged on March 1, 2010. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 00:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Beewing, I'm Nightfall, a senior warrior of PCA :) First of all, I've just come to say hello, and that I'm looking forward to having you on the project. And second of all, I wanted to give you a heads up. I noticed on your current projects, you have Berrynose (Ki) reserved. I wanted to tell you that Berrynose already has a kit image - Berrynose. I didn't want you to work really hard on it and find that out for yourself. So, in the future, before you reserve a character, or a different rank of that character, always look on their article and be sure they don't already have that image. This is just a reminder, your not in trouble at all :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! But, I'm afraid I'm not good at explaining things like how to make siggies. Sorry <:) But, I bet that Icethroat21 would be able to help with that! --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, hi again :) I've noticed that you've reserved Brackenfur's kit image, but if you go onto the discussion page, you'll see that Swiftpelt already has Brackenkit up for approval, sorry! But you can still do Brackenpaw :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm an apprentice in PCA but I know a thing or two about how this place runs. I'd be happy to create a character picture for you or a signature!--'Nightshine' ★ 02:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] Here's your signature! Just copy the code and paste it into the signature box. To get there, hover over the avatar then click on change. The signature box is there.--'Nightshine' ★ 03:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi everyone, it's Beewing! I made this charart of a Valentine's Day warrior. How do you like it? Okay, everyone who comes to this talk page try to come up with a name for her. I'll choose the best one later on and the winner will get a free charart of any cat they want! [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How many names can I suggest? I love how you did her! Here's my name: Sweetheart--'Nightshine' ♥ 00:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Beewing. Im Ashshadow, i'm also a member of PCA. Sorry if you know this but you have to work on images that you post on the PCA talk page. They just dont get approved. If you need help or anything feel free to leave a message on my talkpage.AshshadowI'm blue da ba dee da ba di 03:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines day Beewing! Nice to meet you! Batwing ♥ 17:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi everyone, I changed my Valentine's Warrior! So far, Nightshine is winning because she's the only one who has entered the contest so far. So the image is below. As of 2/11/10, my VDay Warrior's name is Sweetheart (Nightshine's name). Anyone who comes to this page please enter the contest! also i do holiday warrior name contests for christmas, independence day, holloween, and thxgiving. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 23:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! 'Ello Beewing! Nice to meet you, I'm Poppystorm. So, wassup? (Sorry, don't have much to say, I'm new here. :P) Well, later! Poppystorm 01:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Poppystorm Re: Hi! [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] That's the coding for the sig, right? Okay, go to the very top right of your screen before the browser bar up top, and it should have your user name, then say "My Home", "My talk", "Watchlist", and then "More" with an arrow pointing down should be in a blue circle. Click on it, and it should do gown with some more menus: "My page", "my contributions", "manage widgets", and "Preferences". Click on preferences, and it should take you to a new page. There'll be many tabs, "user profile", "Skin", "files", "date and time", "editing", "recent changes", "watchlist", "search", "search suggest", and "misc". Click on "user profile" if it isn't there already. It should have your username, your user id, member of, groups, number of edits, box for your real name (which you don't have to fill out, I didn't), box for your email adress, and then a box that says "Signature". Paste coding up above (if you hit edit page first, don't include the and in it, I did that so you could see the coding without the coding working) into the signature box. There should be a box beneath it that says "Custom Signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" There'll be a small box to the left of that, and click on it so that it's checked. Then you can scroll to the very bottom of the page and hit "save" to save your changes. And then your sig should work. Let me know if it doesn't. Hope this helps! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 13:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Thanks, Beewing. I'll let you know when I need a charart. By the way, awesome picture/charart of your cat, Beewing! Well, later! Hi Hi Beewing! Welcome to the Wiki! Can I make you a Charart? ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Mine is Pinkheart. like? ☆ Ice is Insane! ☻ 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Beewing! Am I allowed to enter two names? I can't decide on one [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Contest How about Heartsong or Smoochfoot? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Luckwhisker']]I can feel the clouds beneath my paws!! 17:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Names Okay, I've got two. Cupidflight Heartblossom[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC)